Mother's Day
by lilmickey2008
Summary: For some women, Mother's Day is about spending time with the ones that you love, and Mickie missed out because she wasn't a mother. Now she was, and she couldn't be happier.


_**AN: Just a little story for Mother's Day. It might be early due to when I might finish the story. Anyway, enjoy this little one shot.**_

**Mother's Day**

**Brett was sitting in his very own living room. His bride to be, Mickie James, soon to be Mickie Morris. Mickie, now about six months pregnant, was resting in their bedroom. Every time that Brett would get a moment like this, and by moment like this, I meant that it would be a moment of peace, he would just sit in the living room, and think about what brought him to this point in his life.**

**It was not really surprising that he was engaged to his soon to be wife, because they were friends since high school. After he came back from the marines with an honorable discharge, he ran into Mickie, and back came the feelings that he had for her. In the back of his mind, Brett always had feelings for her, but he never acted on them. **

**Then came the news that she was living with someone. Not just anyone, her boyfriend, her ABUSIVE boyfriend, Jason. It wasn't until she came to his home in the middle of the night crying that Brett figured out just exactly what in the hell she was going through. Soon afterwards, Mickie found herself sort of living with Brett, and that didn't sit well with Jason of course. Hell bent on getting Mickie back, he broke into Brett's house, and attacked her. By the grace of god, Brett came back and stopped him before anything really bad happened.**

**Brett sat there, and kept on thinking. This was a big step that he was taking in his life. His one time friend was now going to be his wife, **_**his wife. **_**That was something that was going to get really real, real quick, now that she was three months away from giving birth. Of course, his mom said that he was going to be a good father, because that was something that she was supposed to say, but he was glad that she said it, because that really gave him piece of mind going forward in these few months.**

**And what an eventful few months it has been. Trust me, Mickie was more than a handful. It started out easy, but as anyone who was in that situation would know, it didn't end up that way. Brett would not let Mickie do anything too stressful, or almost anything at all, really. Brett ran himself to the brink of exhaustion trying to keep her happy and healthy, for Mickie's health, and for the good health of their unborn child. Doing these various things would keep him up at night, but he didn't mind doing them, and he sort of had to do this, because as Mickie told him almost every time he tried to kiss her, he put her in this situation, now you better make it right, or she will make sure that he would not be a man again. Take that how you see it, ladies and gentlemen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brett went to his bedroom, and stood in the doorway, watching his future wife sleep sound asleep in their bed. Her round belly went up and down as she was breathing thoroughly and peacefully. She was beautiful before, but now she had this glow that just radiated from her. Brett could not help but let a smile cross his face as he entered the room carefully, and sat across from the one that he held near and dear to his heart. He came over to the bed that she was asleep soundly on, and took a seat on the edge of it very carefully so that he would not disturb her. All he could do was sit there, and watch as she was sleeping without a care in the whole entire world. <strong>

**He reached up, and brushed some of her brown hair out of her face. Taking care to not disturb her, he laid carefully beside her, and placed his right hand on her growing stomach, right where his child was. Sleep began to wash over him, but before he went to sleep, he looked at his love, and smiled.**

"**I love you Mickie. Happy Mother's Day." Brett said. He kissed her politely, and went to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mickie opened her eyes, and realized that she was asleep for longer than she expected. She looked over, and saw that Brett was sound asleep next to her, and felt his hand on her stomach. All she could do was smile, as she realized that her life, after so much turmoil in her early life, she couldn't be happier with the way that things were going right now at this point in time.<strong>

"**I love you two, Brett." Mickie smiled as she pulled closer to him and she fell asleep once more.**

* * *

><p><strong>THREE MONTHS LATER<strong>

**Brett was fighting back tears of joy as he watched the scene in front of him. Mickie was laying in the hospital bed, holding his new baby girl. Brett let the tears flow as he reached over, and took his little girl into his arms.**

"**I love you, my little girl." Brett cooed at her. She looked up at him, and smiled. Mickie wearily looked at the two of them, and smiled happily.**

"**Now are family is complete." Mickie said with a smile.**

"**Things are good. I couldn't be happier." Brett said, grinning back at her.**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See, just a short and really sweet story early in time Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day to mother's everywhere out there, and thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
